moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Coolio
Coolio '''the Magical Sparklepop is a rare Moshling in Moshi Monsters. Coolio is in the Foodies set. They are based on a soft serve of icecream. Coolio is enchanted and prefers to be in colder temperatures. They melt to a gloopy texture from the heat. Combination Biography I know it sounds a trifle absurd, but these tubby Moshlings are enchanted. Whenever they need to chill, glittery sparks zing around their slurpy swirls accompanied by jingly-jangly nursery rhymes. This happens quite a lot because Magical Sparklepops go all gloopy if it gets too hot, that's why I always try to observe them when the sun is coming out. If the weather won't play ball, I hide behind a snowdrift and give 'em a quick plast with my hairdryer. It's sparkletastic! But what's with the funny waddle? Well, you try walking wearing a wafery tub. Mini Bio It sounds a trifle absurd but these cute, tubby Moshlings are enchanted! Whenever they need to chill, glittery sparks zing around their slurpy swirls accompanied by jingly-jangly nursery rhymes. This happens quite a lot because Magical Sparklepops go all gloopy if it gets too hot. But that's with the funny waddle? Well you try walking wearing a wafery tub! The Official Collectable Figures Guide It's never too cold for a Magical Sparklepop. That's why they can be found chilling out around Knickerbocker Nook in the Frozen Dessert Dessert. It should be obvious why these Moshlings like it freezing! They just love Whackcurrant sauce and crushed nuts, but aren't too fond of the sun as it makes them go all gloopy. The amazing thing about Magical Sparklepops is that when they do need to cool down, they can generate glittery sparks that zoom around their delicious swirly ice cream bodies making them sub-zero once more. Fab! Character Encyclopedia '''Main Magical Sparklepops like Coolio really are an ice-tastic sight to behold because these rare, cool little critters are enchanted! When they're chillin' out, their magical creamy swirls sparkle and glitter to the jingly-jangly rhythms of cheerful nursery rhymes. And they love to chill in the snow--too much sun means they melt into icky gloop! Cool as ice If you can't stand the heat, come on over to Knickerbocker Nook in the Frozen Dessert Desert. You'll find Coolio and the other frozen Sparklepops chillin' out and sparkling in the snow! Lick-a-licious! The flavorful swirls of these cool little Foodies will have monsters drooling. The greedy critters should keep their tongues in their mouths, though; if there is one thing Sparklepops hate more than sun. it's big licky tongues. But Magical Sparklepops do like to cover themselves in whackcurrant sauce and crushed nuts, which are monstrously hard to resist! Data file Moshling type: Foodies Species: Magical Sparklepop Habitat: Knickerbocker Nook in the Frozen Dessert Desert Foodie friends: Cutie Pie, Oddie, Hansel Side-notes * Sparklepops come in three Moshling-tastic flavours. It's a shame they hate to be licked! * A wafer bowl might be good for holding slurpy swirls, but it causes the Sparklepops to wobble as they walk! Habitat Magical Sparklepops prefer chilly areas for obvious reasons. That's why you'll find them around Knickerbocker Nook in the Frozen Dessert Desert. Traits Personality Deliquescent, cool, upbeat. Likes Whack currant sauce and crushed nuts. Dislikes Too much sun and big tongues. Trivia *Coolio is the first Moshling who sparkles, the others being Roxy, Penny, Tiamo, and Gracie. *Coolio used to be on the loading screen but was replaced by Chop Chop, Sooki-Yaki, Flumpy, Jeepers, Wurley, and Bobbi SingSong. Gallery In-Game Animations Coolio animation.gif Coolio animation 2.gif Coolio animation 3.gif Coolio animation 4.gif Coolio 6.PNG Coolio 1.PNG Coolio 5.PNG Coolio 3.PNG Coolio 2.PNG Coolio 4.PNG Other Cuddly Coolio.png|Cuddly Coolio Mystery Box coolio.png|Coolio Mystery Box Mystery Box coolio 2.png|Open Bad to the Biscuit (Song) MV BTTB Coolio.png MV BTTB Coolio launch.png Merchandise Mash Up cards TC Coolio series 1.png TC Coolio series 2.png TC Coolio series 3.png TC Coolio series 4.png Figures Coolio figure normal.jpg Coolio figure glitter purple.png Coolio figure glitter orange.png Coolio figure pumpkin orange.png Coolio figure scream green.png Coolio figure voodoo blue.png Coolio figure ghost white.png Coolio figure shocking pink.png Coolio figure sonic orange.png Coolio figure rox blue.png Coolio figure rox green.png Coolio figure rox yellow.png Coolio figure rox pink.png Coolio food factory figure normal.png Coolio figure gold.png Coolio food factory figure gold.png Coolio figure raspberry ripple.png Collector card food factory coolio.png Coolio figure micro.png Other Merchandise Coolio plush ty.jpg Coolio BB Sorry for bad quality.png Coolio Bobble Bot.png Coolio light buddy.png Top trump green Coolio.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Sad Coolio.png|Sad Coolio JellyChatMoshling2.png|PopJam Food Factory coolio.png|Cooolio as they appear in the Food Factory collectables Baby Coolio.png|Baby Coolio coolio-foodf.png FF Coolio.png Coolio backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Raspberry Ripple Coolio.png|Raspberry Ripple Coolio CoolioMuddy.png BobbleCoolio.png Category:Foodies Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings